Kingdom of Sicily
Overview The Kingdom of Sicily is an monarchy and a vassal of New Germania. They are considered to be the remnants of various kingdoms that have exited throughout the history of the Island, such kingdoms and counties include the original Theme of Sicily (part of the Byzantine Empire), the Emirate of Sicily, the Kingdom of Sicily and all its related personal unions and the Kingdom of Two Sicilies. The Kingdom can be considered a fairly antiquated nation. Half of its population are considered serfs and the other half either serve in the military or work for the Kingdom. Sicily has a rich soil due natural volcanic eruptions, this makes agriculture an extremely important part for the Kingdom, as it makes for most of its international trade. It is also known for its historic heritage and its proud people. History The history of the region is long and some might say it is complicated, with various Kingdoms and Conquerors setting foot in the island, from the Muslims from Northern African to Norman and Viking conquerors. The original Kingdom of Sicily was created around 1130 and led by Roger II. [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/History_of_Sicily of Sicily] Around 1302, the Kingdom of Sicily merged with the Kingdom of Maples, forming the Kingdom of Two Sicilies. During that time, the Kingdom had to fight against the French Jacobins and their puppet state in southern Italy - the Parthenopean Republic. The 5th of May, 1860. Famous Italian general and republican Giuseppe Garibaldi landed on Maples, starting the war for unification of Italy, the Kingdom of Maples was captured by the Italian Kingdom, however, in October 4 of the same year, King Francis II managed to defeat the Italian invaders out of the island and secure their independence from the Kingdom of Italy. In 1886, with the death of the count and prince Louis, his daughter, Princess Maria Teresa was crowned Queen of Sicily, and then married Count Rodrigo Di'Maria of Messina, creating House Di'Maria-Two Sicilies, which all modern kings of Sicily descend from. World War I and Post-War During the first great war, the Kingdom of Sicily allied themselves with the Central Powers and fought alongside the Germans in the Eastern Front. They also fought in Eastern Africa, in their own attempts to succeed where their Italian rivals failed to do so, an decided to conquer the Ethiopian Kingdom, but they suffered critical loses against the African monarchy. At the end of the war, the Kingdom was heavily sanctioned by the Allied Powers. The King at the time, Ricardo I, killed himself soon after the defeat and almost drove the Kingdom into chaos, with communist revolutionaries trying to storm the royal palace, but thanks quick actions of the prince, Ricardo II, these attempts were unsuccessful and most communist revolutionaries were executed. Despite the heavy sanctions from the allied powers, the Kingdom continued to flourish under the rule of Ricardo II, who boosted the industry and infrastructure of the Kingdom, he also doubled his efforts to spread nationalism in his nation, even among the peasant population. World War II and Post-War Once again the Kingdom of Sicily allied themselves with the Germans, and surprisingly, fought along and even supported their Italian rivals in their attempt to conquer the Ethiopian kingdom, this time successfully and dividing the African colony between the two nations. But despite several successful campaigns throughout Europe, the Axis lost the war against the allied powers and once again, the Kingdom of Sicily was heavily sanctioned. King Ricardo II was trailed for various crimes he did during the war and was executed by as was later succeeded by his daughter Maria Teresa II, who negotiated with the Allied powers to keep the Kingdom still in power. Modern Times The Kingdom of Sicily continued to exist in peace, distanced from foreign affairs and the modern espionage war. Under the rule of King Florenzio I, son of Maria Teresa II, the military of the island continued to improve, not to fight foreign powers but to protect their island from possible invasions. The economy continued to grow, with agricultural goods from Sicily being exported to most of the world. In May 10, 2019, King Florenzio I died of lung cancer and was succeded by only son, Prince Florenzio II. Military - WIP - International Relations * [[New Germania|'New Germania']]; Allied, Liege The Kingdom of Sicily is a vassal of New Germania and extremely loyal to the Kaiser. They admire their nationalist spirit and their strong military. * Empire of Brittany; Negative While the Kingdom of Sicily seems to appreciate a fellow European monarchy, they don't seem to think very high of them. It is common for Sicilians to mock the Briton people, saying they are a group of people without a heritage of their own. * Grand Duchy of Samogitia; Negative While the Kingdom of Sicily seems to appreciate a fellow European monarchy, they don't seem to think very high of them. It is believed among Sicilians that the Samogitians are an uncultured people, with a lack of arts, proper etiquette and refinement. Category:Active Factions Category:V9 Factions